Chainsaw
''''Chainsaw, labeled The killing jerk is a male contestant on Island Of Mayhem. He was a member on Team Beautiful. He was eliminated in A trip to yoyle land (contestant vote) for being a jerk. Personality Chainsaw is a person who hates everyone except Cloud, he pushed Musical Note down a cliff in Cliff Insanity, everyone hates him and are not really scared of him. Coverage Island Of Mayhem In Having A "BLAST", Chainsaw was about to kill Buttery but then she asked chainsaw why is the island boring then Grenade appeared and said they could join an object show. Chainsaw killed Musical Note and Buttery and probably some other people in the first challenge. He got killed by Perfume and she became a team captain. In Cliff Insanity, Chainsaw was in the bottom 2 along with Tree, Snot Bubble and Face, Chainsaw was safe while Snot Bubble was eliminated. Chainsaw pushed Musical Note of the cliff. In Twas The Challenge Before Christmas, Chainsaw's team lost and he did nothing In Pie At Stake, Chainsaw was tied with the prize with Jeff and was in the bottom 2 with Perfume and Perfume was eliminated. In Dodgeball Madness, Chainsaw didn't do anything. In A Trip To Yoyle Land, Chainsaw threatened to kill Certificate and Seashelly if they vote for him. Certificate, Seashelly and Troll Face voted Chainsaw to be eliminated. He said he will have revenge. In BFDI Characters, The Map And RC's, Cloud called a meeting to try and get out from the Cloud Of Idiots. Chainsaw's idea was announced in Up To Down. In Up To Down, Chainsaw ordered Cloud to throw down Snot Bubble's recovery centre to the ground so they can kill her. Later, Chainsaw punched TNT into a pole and his tongue got stuck. Chainsaw threatened to kill the viewers to vote for him. In Too Much Sugar, Chainsaw got so angry when he didn't rejoin. Trivia *Chainsaw is the only contestant to be liked and voted off by the contestants. *Chainsaw is the main jerk of the show Chainsaw old pose.png|Chainsaw old pose Chainsaw.png|Chainsaw pose Chainsawbody.png|Chainsaw old body Chainsawnew.png|Chainsaw body Chainsaw about to kill Buttery.png|Chainsaw about to kill Buttery Chainsaw killing Buttery.png|Chainsaw killing Buttery Chainsaw killing Musical Note.png|Chainsaw killing Musical Note Perfume throwing a grenade at Chainsaw.png|Perfume killing Chainsaw Chainsaw theme song 1.png|Chainsaw in theme song 1 Chainsaw theme song 2.png|Chainsaw in theme song 2 Chainsaw theme song 3.png|Chainsaw in theme song 3 Cloud at elimination 1.png|Chainsaw at elimination 1 Face in the tie breaker.png|Chainsaw at tie breaker Perfume on a bridge.png|Chainsaw on bridge Perfume with team mates.png|Chainsaw with team members Perfume at her first elimination.png|Chainsaw at elimination 2 Perfume with the most votes.png|Chainsaw safe Chainsaw angry.png|Chainsaw very angry Chainsaw with the most votes.png|Chainsaw with the most votes Chainsaw getting eliminated.png|Chainsaw getting eliminated Cloud with chainsaw.png|Chainsaw with Cloud Chainsaw with Perfume and David.png|Chainsaw with David and Perfume Cloud on a chart.png|Chainsaw on chart Chainsaw recovered.png|Chainsaw recovered Chainsaw pushes TNT to pole.png|Chainsaw punching TNT to pole Chainsaw up for the rejoin.png|Chainsaw up for the rejoin Cloud with chainsaw again.png|Chainsaw with Cloud on the rejoin Chainsaw voting for TNT.png|Chainsaw voting for TNT Chainsaw getting eliminated again.png|Chainsaw getting eliminated again Category:Male Category:Evil Category:Mean Category:Characters Category:Contestants